This disclosure relates generally to managing communications between user devices and, more particularly, to communication systems and computer-based methods for managing incoming phone calls to a user device.
Users of portable communication devices, such as smart phones and wireless phones typically receive many calls per day at times when, although convenient for the caller, it is not convenient for the user. Also many phones calls originate with spammers and commercial entities where it may never be convenient for the user to accept those calls. Typically, users have been manually screening their phone calls using a caller ID associated with each call to avoid the inconvenience of answering the call. The user then has to remember to return the call when it is convenient and desirable to do so. In the meantime, the caller is left not knowing if the user has received the call or if the caller can expect a return call in a reasonable time-frame.